


Traumatas' Tsukkiyama Drabble Collection

by Traumatas



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Daydreaming, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Study Sessions, Third Year Yamaguchi Tadashi and Yachi Hitoka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-05-16 15:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14814282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traumatas/pseuds/Traumatas
Summary: A Collection of all the short Stories I write about my two favourite boys, that are just not long enough to post on their own.Probably between 500-1000 words and featuring multiple AU's along the way.





	1. Question Nr. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Kei's humble opinion motivating Tadashi is easier done than said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this within 10 minutes so it's not all that great and there might be a few errors, but!  
> I still wanted to upload it so enjoy ♥

“I’m giving up, Tsukki”, Tadashi sighed and placed his chin on his mathbook, arms dangling uselessly at his sides. They had been at this for, if Kei had to guess, 2 hours now and they only managed to progress to question two. Math was by far not Tadashi’s best subject and whenever their teacher introduced a new topic it was the same all over again. Tadashi wouldn’t understand it and ask Kei, who most of the time didn’t have too much problems with it, to help him because ‘That’s what boyfriends do, Tsukki!’.   
Not like he would ever think about declining any chance to hang out with Tadashi, even it it was just for learning.  
Yet he knew it would always end like this. Tadashi, disheartened laying on the table and not wanting to work anymore because he had troubles understanding (Which was not because Kei was a bad teacher, thank you very much) and progressing in any way.    
  
Or no visible progress at least.   
The freckled boy was understanding much more than he gave himself credit for, even if it did not immediately help him to the solution of the problem. Though that might be hard to believe, especially considering this particular question was bothering him for half an hour now.   
  
“Tadashi.”, Kei started and sat upright in his chair, arms crossed and eyebrows raised. As much as he hated to see his boyfriend like this and wanted nothing more to give him a hug , he knew that they needed to get that formular into his head. It was important for the next exam after all. “You’re pretty close. Continue”  
  
“But Tsukkiiiii-”, Tadashi protested, turning his head to look at the blonde, a cute pout on his face.   
Kei knew that face, but it wasn’t goint to work on him this time.   
  
“No buts. This is important.”   
  
“Keiiiiiiiii”   
  
“Tadashi.”  
  
“Please”, the smaller of the two pushed himself up and looked him in the eye, more serious than before. “I  really don’t get it.”   
He sounded miserable to say at least and as childish as his refusal to learn any more was, Kei did feel kinda bad hearing the disappointment in himself in Tadashi’s voice. Which didn’t mean he wasn’t ready to push him just a lil bit more, because, once again, he was close to the right solution.   
They weren’t going to stop now.   
  
“Look it’s not that hard if you-”   
  
“It is hard.”   
  
“-consider this part of the original question and-”   
  
“But that doesn’t make sense!”   
  
“-then add this factor to-” “  
  
 I don’t want to anymore!”   
  
Ok that was it.  
  
 They looked into each others eyes for a few heartbeats. Neither of them was willing to back down.   
  
 "Tadashi.“, Kei started in a warning tone.   
  
 "Yes.”   
  
 "If you don’t finish that question, I won’t kiss you for a week", he finished with a wide smirk, enjoying the look of shock on his boyfriends face.   
  
“You can’t do that! That’s not fair!”, Tadashi protested, looking rather offended.  
  
“Oh I can. And I will”   
  
 His boyfriend opened his mouth as to argue but quickly closed it again, knowing that Kei was serious about his statement. As hard as it may be to not kiss Tadashi’s adorable face silly, he would be able to resist if he had to.  
  
With a huff Tadashi grabbed his pencil and turned back to his math work and a triumphant smile made it’s way on Kei’s face.   
  
“Kei”, Tadashi started, looking up from his book . “You better give me a million kisses once I finished this and now come here. I still dont get it.” 


	2. Daydreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Yamaguchi really isn't good at paying attention to games, but can you really blame him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this while I was super tired and in school. It probs makes little sense, but ayyyy B)

 

If you asked Tadashi, Kei had no business looking as handsome as he did, especially not with that teasing grin on his face. 

This particular expression held some kind of power over him and he was sure if Kei just tried hard enough, Tadashi would melt under his touch within a second.

 

"Having troubles concentrating?"

 

They had been playing games for a while now and the freckled teen had noticed how his best friend and him had scooted closer over the time, legs and arms touching at this point. Tadashi had been hyper aware of it for a while now and hearing the others voice, laced with that particular tone of tease that Kei always used for him, had him weak.

 

Before he could collect his thoughts and answer, the taller of the two decided to lean in closer, head tilted to the side, as he moved one of his hands to his thighs. Tadashi's eyes gave the action a short look before they snapped up at the feeling of fingers carefully touching his cheek.

 

"Distracted, Tadashi?", Kei whispered, as his face inched closer and closer; it had the freckled teens grip tighten around his controller. He couldn't remember the last time his best friend had been this close in his personal space, their lips only inch apart.

 

"I-... I-", Tadashi tried, but his throat was dry and his mind unable to form sentences.    
His eyes were glued to the others lips and the non fading smirk. It looked like Kei could eat him right up and Tadashi would gladly let him do so without giving the slightest sign of resistance.

 

His eyes somehow managed to move away from the blondes lips, over his slightly reddened cheeks and up to his eyes, which, besides the teasing touches and gestures, were filled with determination, that made Tadashi swallow. Hard. 

Absently he could feel the hand on his thigh traveling upwards - yet he noted how it shook slightly, like Kei was unsure about his next move- ; just to stop at his waist, where it gave his body a small tug. He should probably be embarrassed at how easily he reacted to Kei's touch and how willingly he let himself be pulled closer.

 

With their bodies this close Tadashi could swear he was able to feel the others heartbeat, which mimicked the rapid pace of his own all to well.

 

Knowing that Kei was more nervous than he showed, should have probably calmed him down but all it did was make him more anxious about his next move.  He seemed to study the freckled teens movements and reactions, and Tadashi appreciated the possibility he gave him for pulling back, he really did, but all he wished was for Kei to lean in the last few inches to press their lips together in a kiss that he wanted more than anything else.

 

So when he finally seemed to move in closer, ready to take their relationship in unknown territory, Tadashi swore his heart skipped a beat or two, but didn't stop him from closing his eyes and gathering all his courage and leaning in just a bit to-

 

"-ashi? Earth to Yamaguchi Tadashi. You still with us?"

 

The questioning tone in Kei's voice pulled him back to reality.

It took him a few moments to fully register where he was, before a wave of embarrassment crashed over him, cheeks heating up within a second. So it had happened again, hadn't it?

 

"You spaced out.", his best friend stated as a matter of facts, looking at him with one of his eyebrows raised. "It's becoming a habit."

 

"I- yeah. Sorry, Tsukki.", was all Tadashi managed to say, not quite trusting his voice just yet. 

 

Kei sighed. "It's not fun winning that easily, you know. Another round?"

 

"Huh?", he was confused for a second and moved his eyes from his friend to the TV screen and -sure enough - he was greeted by a 'Meta Knight Wins'  and Toon Link in the corner, clapping in defeat "Hey!"

 

That caused Kei to laugh at him, pressing enter to throw them into a rematch.

 

Tadashi grabbed his controller in panic.

 

Damn. He really had to stop daydreaming that much.


	3. Wind and Weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old habits die hard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this while I was standing outside, freezing and waiting for a train B)

 

Tadashi had done a few stupid things in his life.

 

Staying up all night playing games, studying for exams just a day before, dropping his phone into the toilet, forgetting to remove the fork  from his mug before putting it into the microwave-

 

Yes, OK. Maybe there were a lot of stupid things he had done in his life.

 

But nothing beats his habit of constantly forgetting his jacket at home and ending up freezing in the unforgivable cold outside.

 

To his defense: it had been sunny and warm when he had left this morning, not a single cloud in the sky. So he couldn't have known that the wind would pick up drastically within a few hours; or at least not without watching the weather forecast. Which, obviously, he didn't.

 

During all the hours Tadashi had spent freezing in the cold, he had learned to disguise how uncomfortable he actually was.  After all, you could only take people reminding you to bring a jacket so many times, before you decide to pretend that you’re fine.

 

Though just pretending he was warm enough, didn’t actually help him. He hoped the jealousy filled glances he threw Hinata, in his comfortable, wind-blocking jacket, went unnoticed. Resisting the urge to rub his hands over his arms became admittedly harder and he prayed to whatever gods might be up there, that Kageyama and Hinata would finally stop arguing about where they want to grab some food.

 

Tadashi somewhat regretted his choice of agreeing to spend his day with his fellow first years and he probably should have listened to Kei when he had insisted that this was a bad idea.

 

But, no.

 

Instead he had to convince his boyfriend to tag along and all Tadashi got out of it was a semi-entertaining argument  to listen to and a possible cold due to the weather.

 

Oh the things he would give to be at home right now, covered in his favourite soft blanket and settled comfortably on Kei's lap.

 

Tadashi sighed as he looked down on his phone, checking the time. If he was lucky this was only going to take.. 2? 3 more hours? With a hard swallow and a tighten of his jaw, he straightened his back.

 

He could do this.

 

To his surprise he wasn't cold for that much longer, as a jacket was dropped on his shoulders. As he raised his head he was looking straight into Kei's disapproving and displeased face.

 

"You forgot your jacket again.", the tone in his boyfriends voice made it clear that this was a statement and not a question, which caused Tadashi's cheeks to flare red in embarrassment. 

 

Yet he didn't hesitate to push his arms through the sleeves of the jacket. It wasn't the most comfortable - curse Kei for always buying small sized clothing - but it was nice, warm and just what he had needed. An apologetic and  smile made itself onto his lips.

 

"I guess so. Thank you, Tsukki."

 

"Oh shut up, Tadashi"


	4. Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If there was something Kei and Tadashi were, it was being not like the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually meant as a continuation to the soulmate ff i wrote but it didnt really... go as planned and I could only manage this ;w;

Kei and Tadashi had never been like other soulmates.    
Never had they shown that they belonged to the other quite like usual partners did.   
  
It wasn’t that they weren’t around each other constantly and it wasn’t like they weren’t going on dates either; it was pretty much the opposite really; they were barely seen apart from one another.    
They simply differed from other soulmates, because they decided not to mention their connection.    
  
Most people, who encountered them, believed they were only best friends and that’s it. Sometimes Tadashi joked that it was because of Kei’s distaste for showing any kind of public affection that went further than leaning against each other and the additional holding hands while strolling through town, but the taller of the two had to admit that this was probably exactly the reason why people didn’t figure it out on their own. Nobody they met seemed to be aware of their status and, frankly, they both didn’t mind that at all. Since neither of them was much the fan of attention and merciless questioning about how they met, they didn’t mind one bit.   
  
That and the fact that they had no reason to walk around  and introduce the other as their soulmate, like most other couples did, and they both liked to blame it on them finding out when they were still very young. They could barely remember the days in which the hadn’t known they were meant for each other, so being each other’s soulmate was as natural as Tadashi’s freckles or Kei’s height to them.    
Because it had always been like that. So why tell people something so obvious and normal?   
  
Of course; it hadn’t been that easy at the start and took them some figuring things out.    
After all not a lot of soulmates met at an age this young.   
  
You usually didn’t go on dates or even kiss when you were the tender age of ten, so they  admittedly had some troubles managing to find the right time to start with all the things soulmates usually did.    
  
At this point, though, they were like any other couple, if not impossibly closer.    
They understood each other by simply giving the other a look or reading their body language and knew they could trust one another without being worried.    
  
Therefore they had never felt the urge to tell other people, enjoying their privacy and peace more than anything.   
  
Sometimes they saw people around each other excitedly telling others about their partner, just to be attacked with one question after another and that was something Kei and Tadashi could live without. They liked their time alone, without people constantly wanting to know about how they were doing or what they were up to.    
  
It was like there were no expectations from others. No comments about them not kissing in public; no opinions on their teasing and no judging of how they liked to spend their time together.    
  
It was everything their stressed out teenager selves could ask for and they had no desire to change it any time soon, as they wanted to spend just a little longer with no worries about what others might think of them.    
  
The feeling it gave them was one of ease.    
  
Of course neither of them believed they could keep their status a secret forever; and neither of them wanted to. The older they got the more they tried to think of  how to tell people, but they still didn’t rush themselves, positive they would figure it out eventually.   
  
After all: Kei and Tadashi enjoyed not being like other soulmates.


	5. Ah, Youth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima Kei is not a violent person but Kuroo says “Ah, youth” every single time he catches him looking at Yamaguchi and he might just lose it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by a [textpost](http://tsukishima-tadashi.tumblr.com/post/175803217533/tsukishima-kei-is-not-a-violent-person-but-kuroo) from @[Tsukishima-Tadashi](http://tsukishima-tadashi.tumblr.com) on Tumblr and just couldn't resist to actually write it down. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! <:

The first time he hears Kuroo say it, he doesn’t mind.

He figures it’s just  something he does when looking at people younger than him. After all, Akiteru does the same thing from time to time, pretending to be old and leaving off hand comments about people younger than him, even if it’s just by a year.

Kei also doesn’t necessarily mind when he hears it the second time or the third.

He first really starts minding when he finds out  _ why _ Kuroo won’t stop and then the realization makes his cheeks turn pink, tied with an unstoppable annoyance that settles in his chest.

Of course Kei doesn’t pretend like he’s hiding his crush particularly well. He catches himself staring at his best friend more often than he wants to admit.   
Not only that, but the way he stands maybe just a little bit closer to Yamaguchi than necessary and  Keeps  glancing at his hand, might be a giveaway to everyone who paid close enough attention.

Though, he could have lived without the one paying said attention; Kuroo.

Ever since he had figured out that Kuroo’s comments referred to his crush, he felt a shot of annoyance rush through him every time he heard those words.

“Ah. The youth.”

Knowing that this wasn’t a general statement, but a statement towards him specifically pissed Kei off in a way he couldn’t quite describe.  
Being annoyed and irritated he was more than familiar with and he prided himself in his ability to come up with mean comments when the situation called for it, but never had he felt the urge to actually punch someone, that annoyed him.

Well, up till now, that is.

Kei’s eyes were glued to Yamaguchi, who wore a big smile and was in the middle of high fiving Tanaka, looking genuinely happy. The middle blockers heart beat faster at the sight of his best friend. It was a nice moment, one of those few in which he considered himself actually content with life; but it took only two words from Kuroo to shatter that moment, and that was probably what ultimately made him snap.

“Ah. You-”

“Shut up.”, before Nekoma’s captain could even finish, Kei had successfully interrupted him with his hushed, but deadly, voice and his glare alike.

It took a second for Kuroo to properly recover and the wide grin that spread on his face afterwards was certainly not a good sign.

Kei immediately regretted his actions and wished he would have stayed quiet, ignoring the other as much as possible. 

Yet, that didn’t mean he would give the other the satisfaction to continue his teasing. Now that he had started to tell Kuroo off, there was no going back and he quickly decided he would stand his ground on this one.

“W-”

“Don’t say another word.”, Kei said, his voice laced with annoyance and slight anger this time. He had had enough for a long time already and his patience had run out at last.Not only was Kuroo pissing him off, but he managed to take those cherished moments of looking at Yamaguchi from him as well. “One more word and I swear.”

At that the olders eyebrows knitted, obviously confused about the amount of seriousness behind his words, but that didn’t seem to make him as afraid for his life as Kei would have liked.

“Calm down, Tsukki.”, he continued teasing, the grin growing impossibly wide “Or someone else might notice.”

To that, he had nothing to reply and wasn’t even given the chance to come up with something smart or witty to say, as they had to move to their new positions for the next serve.

Kei shot a quick glance over to Yamaguchi, who was still smiling but was now obviously more concentrated, trying to keep his focus on the ball. The determination behind his dark eyes was not only clear as day, but also mesmerizing. So mesmerizing, that sometimes he blamed it for being the reason he stared at his best friend at all.   
Quickly, Kei averted his eyes before he lingered too long.

But of course Kuroo had caught up on the direction of his gaze immediately.

“Ah. Youth.“


	6. Not Purple, Not White, Not Yellow,...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neither Yamaguchi nor Yachi were particularry good at shopping.  
> So of course it was no easy task to find a Prom Suit for the freckled teen. Especially if it had to match Tsukishima's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sick and in a bad mood so I decided to write a little.   
> This is uhm only beta read by myself so there's probably an array of mistakes, but my beta reader won't be up for another 4-6 hours and I don't wanna wait :p
> 
> Also: I need more Yamaguchi and Yachi friendship ff's, thank you very much.

“Yachi? I’m really not sure about this one.”   
  
At the sound of her friends disappointed voice, the blonde girl looked up from her phone.    
Yamaguchi had just left the dressing room and turned a little from left to right to show off to her, clearly uncomfortable with the suit on his body.    
His face was pulled in a deep frown and he tugged at the too short sleeves a little, trying to pull them down to look at least acceptable.    
  
“I mean maybe it’s the horrible dressing room light but-”   
  
“No you’re right.”, Yachi agreed, a sad tone in her words. This was the seventh suit they were trying out and nothing seemed to work out for them. Either it was the color that was off and didn’t suit him or it was the fit of the pants or jacket just looking incredibly awkward on him. At this point she could tell that Yamaguchi was frustrated and unhappy; and if she wasn’t mistaken - which she was sure she wasn’t because they had known each other for three years now - he was starting to blame himself for not finding anything he was happy with. “And you are sure you don’t want a black suit? Didn’t you like the one we saw?”   
  
The suggestion made her friend sigh and he shook his head.   
  
“No- I mean I would wear it, but Tsukki said his suit is blue and I- I don’t want us to look bad next to each other.”, there was a certain defeat in the freckled teens voice, that Yachi didn’t like one bit. She knew full and well that this was stressing her friend out more than it should and that it wouldn’t be long till he got downright anxious about it.    
  
“How about uhm- How about you go back inside the dressing room and I see what I can find, okay? I mean there’s plenty of suits left!”   
  
Quickly, she stood up and pushed Yamaguchi forward, an encouraging smile on her face before she hurried back into the store.    
Soon enough she found herself in front of an array of suits in multiple colors. She skipped the black ones immediately, moving on to more color. Purple had already been disqualified half an hour ago and white had followed just now, which still left her with plenty of choices. Knowing Yamaguchi, though, she ignored the grey suits, mostly because they all seemed to have patterns or textures that he had made clear he didn’t want.   
  
For a second she stopped in front of a red suit, quickly deciding that this was probably the worst possible choice and continued until she found herself in front of an almost teal colored suit. Her eyebrows raised and she cramped out her phone, quickly opening the pictures Tsukishima had sent her of his suit.    
  
_ Not too bad _ , she though as she took the suit of the rack, holding it up to the light. The teal had a hint more blue in it than green, turning the color in darker direction that seemed to compliment the one of Tsukishima’s suit quite well.    
A big smile covered her face as she returned to Yamaguchi.   
  
“Yamauchi! I think I found just the one! I know the color might be a little risky, but trust me with this time!”, she exclaimed, picturing how perfectly the silky looking fabric would compliment Yamaguchi’s tan skin and hair color. “This one is just perfect! Y-You will look amazing!”   
  
There was a little bit of ruffling within the dressing room before her friend poked out his head, looking slightly worried. Maybe she shouldn’t have described the color as risky.    
  
Before he could say anything though, she pushed the suit into his hands and him with it back into the room, her own excitement about this one all too apparent, and closed the door behind him, despite Yamaguchi’s surprised protests.    
Still, he didn’t seem to object her decision, though, as she could hear him slipping into the pants. For a moment she had been worried that she grabbed the wrong size, but the pleasantly surprised humm from behind the door told her otherwise.    
  
Soon enough the lock clicked and Yamaguchi stood in front of her nervously, looking far more natural and comfortable in this attire than the previous ones. The sleeves were long enough and the pants looked like a perfect fit; even the shoulders of the suit jacket weren’t too wide. A huge wave of pride flooded Yachi at the realization that the color looked  _ stunning _ on the freckled teen and she held up her phone next to him to match the teal with the blue of Tsukishima’s once again.    
  
“Mhhhhh.”, she simply hummed, tapping her chin as if she was deep in thought, before her judging expression was exchanged with another smile. “Well, if- if I was into men, I’d take you for sure.”, she said, gently bumping her elbow into Yamaguchi’s side, which caused the taller one to laugh a little. “How about you though? Do you like it?”   
  
The enthusiastic nod Yachi received made her happy.   
  
“You will be by far the most handsome couple!”, she giggled and the wide smile on her friends face spoke more than a thousand words and so did the little jump in his steps once they left the store, hands gripping tightly to the plastic bag like it was his most prized possession.   
  
\---------------------------------   
  
When Yachi’s phone went off the evening of prom and she caught sight off the picture Yamaguchi had sent her, she knew she had been right with her assumption of them being the possibly prettiest couple of the evening.    
Especially with the way they were standing close to each other, Tsukishima resting one of his hands on the others hip, slightly bent down to press his lips to a freckled cheek and Yamaguchi with the biggest and happiest smile she had seen on this face in a long time.    
  
The picture came with a single message: “Thank you,Yachi!”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are, as always, appreciated ♥


End file.
